The Struggle
by Aatrox
Summary: Young boy Lucas has been hit by disaster after disaster and had a effect on him mentally. He decides to go to Hoenn where his brother live to give himself one last chance to achieve his dream. Or he will make himself perish from this world. (This is a short story with multiple short chapters)


Emerald: The Struggle  
Chapter 1: A Start.

My name is Lucas.  
I always wanted to be the best, like no one ever was.  
But that dream was running away from me when my mother and father died while on holiday in Kanto. They were going to give me a cool pokemon on my tenth birthday. But that was not to be.  
After that I went to live with my uncle in Johto, giving me a chance to achieve my dreams.  
But when Team Rocket was in Johto, my uncle died from battling them.  
I had one more chance, so I went to live with my older brother in Hoenn.  
It turned to out to be a great success.

But I should start from the beginning,

3 YEARS AGO...

Me and my brother was walking to Professor Birch's lab very early in the morning to get my new starter pokemon. When I got there I was able to choose three starter pokemon.  
Torchic, the fire type.  
Mudkip, the water type.  
And Treeko, the grass type.

I ended up choosing Torchic, since Blaziken was my type.

I had a few goodbyes from my friends, and I was sure to miss them.  
"See ya, I'll see you someday!" I shouted at them, as the sun came up.

I set off towards Rustboro city for my first badge.  
I had never traveled around Hoenn, so it was an awesome experience for me and my Torchic.  
I met lots of cool pokemon such as, Zigzagoon, Seedot, and Poochyena.  
I ended up catching a really cool Ralts, since it reminded me of my mother.  
I arrived to Petalburg City to see my friend's father, Norman in his gym mentoring a young trainer like me. This made me very sad.  
I met a young person like me, his name was Wally.  
Like me, he loved pokemon and like battling with them. He then became my rival.  
I also met a guy who looked out for any promising trainers, and he's got his eyes of me.  
I carried on to Rustboro until I was attacked by a group of Lotad's.  
I underestimated them and they gave me a bunch of bruises. But I caught one of Lotad's and they didn't look happy when one of their friends were took away from them.

I arrived at a forest and I was literally creeped out by the forest itself. The bug pokemon didn't help either. I tried to run through it, but I was stopped by some needy trainers that wanted to battle. I got so scared when fighting them because all they had was bug pokemon.  
I ended up destroying them with Torchic using ember. Shame on you bug trainers!

I went through the forest. I stopped to enjoyed the breeze of the wind beside this river. It was the first time in my journey that I've been relaxed.

When I had arrived in Rustboro, I saw what appeared to be Team Aqua battling an innocent man. I helped him immediately and my Torchic started to grow bright, and its body parts changed from a arm-less chick to a fighting chicken thing. My Lotad also evolved during the fight into a Lombre, and I knew he was going to be crucial at my first gym leader battle.  
After the battle he introduced himself as a Devon Researcher. He introduced me to the 'boss' and he gave me a PokeNav. I registered my Mother and the Devon dude.

I then entered the Rustboro gym.  
Where Roxanne was standing in the middle, like she knew I was coming this whole time, creepy. She sent out her first pokemon, Geodude. Combusken somehow destroyed it.  
Then came the hard bit. Her Nosepass. The most ugliest pokemon I've ever seen. Literally.

I sent out my Lombre which knew absorb. But it didn't do much. Nosepass kept on rock tomb, but kept on missing. Lombre used fake out which made Nosepass flinch and he went into the tackle. I made a big mistake. Nosepass also used tackle and it hurt Lombre more than it hurt Nosepass.  
Nosepass went in for another rock tomb but failed again, and I got Lombre to fake out, then I did the right thing and used absorb.  
At that moment Nosepass used rock throw.  
It brung dust cloud to the rocky arena. And when it was cleared. I was happy who was still standing. Lombre.


End file.
